Beach Fun
by Katherines.Rose
Summary: The whole Cullen family is gone hunting. Bella..well Edward wouldn't leave her alone. She is now stuck home with Emmett. What will happen when Emmett decides he wants to have some Beach Fun? STORY CHANGED UP A BIT! BELLA IS NOW HUMAN NOT VAMP! R
1. The Fun Begins

****

**Disclaimer: All Twilight character are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own them in any way.**

* * *

**Enjoy the story! Reviews make me write faster( if i do continue). Looking for a beta! If your an excellent twilight beta who works fast email or message me!**

* * *

"Ooohhhh Bellllaaaa." I scowled at Emmetts voice coming from his room. Edward was hunting for the weekend . I was alone with Emmett.

"What." I murmured so low only vampire ears could hear. "Let's go to the beach little sister!" He boomed.

I sighed, "Emmett is 32 degrees outside and raining if anyone saw you at the beach, not shivering they would most likely have a stroke and I would probably die of hypotherma."

"Well, that's to bad, 'cuz we're going anyway!" I could hear the humor in his voice. This would not be pretty.

Bu then I remembered the one time we were swimming in the river and Emmett threw me in and then me and Alice snuck into his room and cut up all his clothes; including his swimsuits.. I snickered.

"I tore up your last swimsuit!" I smiled in my triumph.

I heard Emmett get up from his chair and come walking toward my room. He was humming a way that seemed…. smug? My door handle creaked

BOOM! My door was flying off the hinges. I jumped almost running into Edward's dresser.

"I'm borrowing one of Rose's!" Emmett boomed

Oh. My. God. Emmett was in one of Rose's skimpy thong bikinis. "EMMETT!" I tried to push him out of my room

"Do you really like it?" He did a little twirl, pushing me back. "NO!" I screeched. "We are staying home until Ed-"

I was cut off when he picked me up threw me over his shoulders. He carried me, kicking and screaming, to Rose's room.

"Here!" He plopped me down on Rose's bed and threw me a matching bikini.

"I am not wearing this." I hissed threw my teeth. "Really?" He shot me a questioned look that was all innocent, "I didn't know you preferred nude beaches."

I gasped, "You wouldn't!" I looked at him with horror. "Try me." He was beaming triumph.

"I'll just get out of your way," He skipped out of the room and stood guard in front of the door. "You have 10 seconds until I come to dress you myself."

I shuddered at the though of Emmett dressing me. Emmett got annoying but i still wanted him to live after Edward came home.

I scowled and put on the thing. I stared at myself in Rose's mirror. I looked ridiculous.

Emmett burst threw the doors again glancing at my horrified expression, smirking , "Marbelous darling." He faked a British accent.

I hissed. Emmett laughed, "If you try to fight me my cuuuutteee little swimsuit my just tear..."I gasped.

I glanced for quickly at the window, not even a half a second. Unfortunatley, Emmett caught it, because he grabbed me and sped through to house to his jeep.

He threw me into the trunk.

* * *

**aHAHAHAHHA this is so baddddddddd agh i am to tired to improve it. Tell me on how. Don't think it will be like a whole story. JUST this! If you want more tell me though. Hmmm... if i get good reviews i will go faster!**


	2. Giggly

**Disclaimer: All Twilight character are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I do not own them or Edward (SOB) in any way.**

I got pretty reviews. Which made me happy! Pretty reviews make me write more. So if enjoy it um give me more ideas for the next chapter... if i can its not a big story story.

* * *

**APOV**

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Everyone looked up from their kill, Edward didn't seem to be listening to my thoughts, he was too into his grizzly.

Edward gave me a confused look as a recited Mary had a Little Lamb in my head, in Chinese. Rosalie muttered something like "Spaz."

I was to concentrated on keeping Edward out of my head to kill her, I could not let him ruin this hunting trip by rushing home. I let my eyes wander as if I was sensing another meal, Edwards just kept staring at me.

He stared at me for another second, shrugged, and went back to his lunch. I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard me

Everyone else eventually did the same. Except my Jasper, obviously sensing my humorous mood. "I'll you later," I mouthed to him. He immediately went back to his kill.

I left my bear half drained and, ran off into the forest. It seemed like forever until i was sure Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I leaned against a rock.

That was _hilarious_. I saw Emmett and Bella at that private beach we owned in California... IN MATCHING SWIMSUITS. I giggled. They both were wearing a skimpy thong bikini, Rose's no doubt.

Carisle knows why Rose needed two bikinis of the same type, but I was glad she did right now.

God, Edward was going to be furious, not as furious as Rose. She's really not the jealous type, but will not approve of Emmett or Bella in her swimsuits. I wonder when we should come home...

_Crunch_, feet on twigs_. _Darn. Edward was coming trying to be sneaky. He would be in listening range in 3 seconds. 3...2...1...I started to spell every form of greeting in every language.

I heard Edward sigh. I smiled and started to run, looping around him and getting back to everyone

**EPOV(Edward)**

_Man this is good not as good as...,_ I tuned Jasper out. _I look pretty with blood streaks in my hair, maybe i should dye it red, _Rose, such shallow thoughts. I sighed and let everyone's thoughts just buzz around in my head, ignoring them and focusing on the bear I had just killed.

Suddenly Alive burst "Oh my gosh!" I snapped my head up and concentrating on her thoughts, _Maria aveva un po 'di agnello. _**( A/N: I used Google translator I think this is Mary had a little lamb in Italian. Tell me if i wrong my favorite people of Italy.) **She was singing Mary had a Little Lamb in Italian.

I wonder what she was trying to keep me from hearing. Her eyes wandered, _That smells good._ I shrugged. Probably just something about her and Jasper. I'll just let her get back to her hunt; she started to run...wait her bear wasn't finished.

She was gone. I pondered for a second whether to go after her. "Oh just go find out," Jasper**(Mondo thanks to Bella Cullen33! I thought i got all the Emmett mistakes out! Kudos to you and your watchful eye!)** punched my shoulder, "_I_ know you want to."

I scowled. He was right though, what if it was about Bella, my angel. Panic swept over me. I never should have left her with Emmett. What a stupid thing to do. If he got mad he would crush her delicate, perfect, beautiful frame.

What had Alice seen? I got up and silently crept towards the woods. _Crunch. _Crap! I hope she hadn't heard me, I rushed forward. Her voice was becoming more and more clear until..._b-o-n-j-o-u-r, Bonjour._

I sighed, as soon as I did Alice started to run, making a big loop around me and back to everyone.

I ran back too. "Edward," Alice greeted me as I entered the clearing. "Alice," I returned. We glared at each other, I had one hand in my pocket. I hissed, hoping to distract her. She flinched I immediately listened to her thoughts, _h-e-j-d-å, Hejdå._ Goodbye in Swedish.

Guess I was going to have to beg. "Tell me," I demanded. Not good begging. She laughed her pixie laugh, it was more annoying than ever. Then suddenly her phone rang

Her concentration was distracted for a fourth a second, but that was all I needed. I was running at the top speed. I heard Alice open her phone to receive the text I had sent her, "Poo," she muttered in defeat. **(A/N: LOL! I love that line! I think it is more of something Esme would say, but i think Alice played it pretty well.)**

**APOV **

Edward was off running a split second. I reached to check my phone (and most likely kill the person who interrupted my concentration.) _Ding. _It opened. _One new message from Edward._"Poo" I muttered. Jasper Laughed.

* * *

**TA-DA! Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review!! Tell me yummy ideas of what should happen next! Tell your family! Tell your friends! **


	3. The Boring Boat

**Hey hey! I am back! Had my b-day like idk 17 days ago (10/15)! so i am all jazzed! Lets goooo! Go!  
This was originally gonna be at the beach but, i got other ideas.**

**BPOV**

"EMMETT!" I screeched from the trunk, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"It was dark and I was still stuck in the trunk. We had been driving for an hour atleast. I don't really know, lost time. This is torture, going 180 miles to god knows where.

"The beach stupid, I told you," Ya that clears things up, "What beach?" I screamed!. "Hush up Bella or someones gonna think I kidnaped you,"

"Emmett you did kidnap me," I grumbled. "Okkkkaayyyyyyyy," He rolled, "I don't want anyone pulling us over. I want to get some fun in before Edward shows up."

I perked up at Edward's name, "He's going to show up?" Emmett scoffed, "Eventually....." Eventually? Whats that supposed to mean?

"Ummm, Emmett?" Now I was more curious than furious(**A/N: Hey! That rhymes!)** "What do you mean, _Eventually?"_ Emmett chuckled very, very loud.

I heard him rustling around with bags in the front. Then, something hit my head. "OW!"

I turned it over and tryed to figure out what it was. There was wires and scratches and bite marks, my hands turned black with grease. Grease? Uh oh.

"Emmett?" I whispered, "What is this,"

"Well, I don't know much about cars," I heard him scratching his back, "Something important from Edwards car, I guess."

"WHAT?!?" I screeched "EMMETT!" Then realization hit me and I calmed down, "Well Carisle's and Rose's cars are still good," I'll be rescued soon.

It was real silent, "They are okay? Right, Emmett?" More silence and then 2 more gadjets hit me. "OH MY GOD EMMETT!" I was having a tantrum and I didn't care.

Bump, I hit my head extremly hard again the stop of the trunk.! "Hold on, speed bump," I heard Emmett in the distance, before i blacked out.

**EMPOV**

After Bella finished screaming, I started to speed up. I heard truck honk at me as I cut it off. KER-BUMP! I flew in the air about a foot.

Bella hit her head in the back, "Hold on speed bump!" God she is such a klutz, but I am glad Edward found her. If I tried this with Rose I would lose a limb.

Hmm, 8pm,about 10 minutes to go. Gee Bella sure is being silent. Whatever. Probably just gave in. I started to day-dream about everyones reactions.

Rose, of course would be fuming. Eddie would be restraining against killing me. Alice would probably be worshipping me for getting Bella in something designer. Jasper, Carisle and Esme probably would just shake their heads and let me go.

I have this family wrapped around my finger. Welp heres the boat dock, better pull around the back and get Bella out of the trunk.

I drove around behind behind the bathrooms. I threw on a pair of pants and shirt, don't want to be to conspicous, and then hopped out of the car. "Bellllaaaaaaa" I chimed

I opened the trunk. Woops. She passed out. I opened the cooler and grabbed a water. At first, I just dropped little drops on her. She grunted, rolled over and sighed Edwards name. Ew, I dumped the whole bottle on her.

She woke up groggily and sighed, "Edward, mmm," I chuckled, "Ew, gross. Its not Edward, its Emmett."

Her eyes were still closed, "Emmett? Go get Edward," I sighed, this is going to take forever, so I just picked her up and the cooler and strolled off to the boat.

Surprisingly, there wasn't many people on it, group of guy here, group of girls there. Whatevs it not unusual, It, like, 8:20.

I set the cooler down and just stood around with Bella's practically lifeless figure. All the guys kept eyeing me. Where they intimidated by my muscles?

Wait. They aren't staring at me. Its at Bella. The pigs.

Some guy in his 20's with a cocky grin and a unattractive twinkle in his eyes whispered to his friends, thinking I couldn't hear,"Watch this, I'm going intimdate this guy and steal his chick," and then he strolled up to us like he was the king of the world.

"That your chick?" he slurred. "Uh, no," I retorted, "It's my brothers girlfriend, I am taking her to the beach,"

He didn't seem to care, "She's pretty hot. Want me to take her off your hands?" He started to grab Bella around the waist, pretty forecfully. "Hey! Let go!" I tried to gently push him away.

He just kept pulling on Bella and muttering "Take her off your hands," Then something unexpected happened, the guy punched me. It didn't at all but it still distracted me and I dropped Bella.

The guy fell back like the wimpy human he was. "Ow," Bella stood up, rubbing her back, "Emmett? Whats going on?"

"Uh-well," I stuttered, not sure how to explain it. I hadn't noticed the pig had gotten up, "Well baby, your big bro was just gonna pass you off to me, so i can show you," he got up in Bella's face, he was a good 9 inches taller than her, "a good time,"

Bella looked absoutley terrified, "Um, get away," He just chuckled and wrapped his hand around her waist, "Naw, darling. You don't want that." Bella started to hyperveniliate.

This is getting ridicolous. I took a huge step forward and picked Bella back up, "Back off," I spat. The little wimp shrivled down but still mustered courage to say, "Oh ya, and what are you gonna do about it?"

I grinned a big toothy grin at him," You really want to find out?" Bella started giggling," I -giggle- probably -giggle- would back off,"

He gave us both a bewildered look and then puffed out his chest, "If the lady says so,"

This time I laughed, "I'll give you props, dude, that was a good way to back off." I laughed again, " 'If the lady says so,' more like I don't want face pounded in but I better find a good way out of this, without looking like a wimp,"

Bella giggled again. The guy had a dumbfounded look on his face and went back, head down, to his laughing drunk friends.

Bella glanced up at me. "I am still mad at you," She tried to look furious. I just laughed, "Not gonna change anything, now sleep,"

"I will not-," she was fast asleep. I shot one more death glare to that guy and his friends then went to sit down and stare at the sea. Wonder what Edward's doing now?

* * *

**My my that was wierd! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 5 more reviews till next chapter? Sound fair? I think so! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE AAAGGAAIINN NOT A NEW CHAPT

I know its an authors note

* * *

yaaaa, i have not been uploading in quite some time, the main reason for that is writers block. I open up a document and just stare at it until my brain hurts. I also have been busy with school and test and what not.

I know its horrible, i'm being a bad person ;[. Review and help me?

Plus ididn't like the last chapter, i had been reading some horror books and thats all i was thinking about, so let me know if i should change that (which i might anyway)

Hooo-kay. Immmaa idk go back to bed

latas

lots of love,

Katherine


End file.
